Dangerous? We'll See About That
by Kitty Kat Yuki
Summary: Ai, 14 Years old. S-ranked ninja. A short-tempered, firery girl is placed as a member on Kakashi's team. Kakashi being the unlucky jounin in charge of her. With this girl chained to the city of Konoha, hell is sure to break loose. Drama, pain, love, rejection, and most of all desertion ensures, let's not forget the fact that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are after her! SasukexOC
1. Team 7

Name: Ai Torayama

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Rank: S

Afflation: Konohagakure

Kekkei Genkai?: Yes

Other: Dangerous and to be approached with extreme caution, If encountered notify ANBU immediately.

I'm 14 years old and am classified as a S-ranked criminal. What did I do wrong? Well Danzo and the council feared me. So they sent me to go infiltrate the Akatsuki. Talk about wimps. The thing is they didn't expect me to come back alive. I trained under them for half a year, so I could fill out the missing information on them in the bingo books. Mission success. But they were scary, and to tell the truth, I've heard enough about art, money, and some fake god to last me a life time.

I also think I've heard enough perverted comments to last me awhile. So when I escaped the Akatsuki, the council somehow found out, and they put me in the bingo books... yeah that's my entry above. Pretty sweet right? They said I'm the youngest person to ever be classified as an S-ranked, So I feel special ;)

The ANBU dragged me back to Konoha kicking and screamin', and dropped me off at the Hokage's office. He placed me on team 7 with three genin and a jounin. The dudes name is Hatake Kakashi. I think he was one of the ANBU people who literally drug me back here... Yeah I don't think he likes me that much. But the hokage said I was put on his team so he could keep an eye on me.

I mean seriously If I wanted to run... I would have been long gone by now. He should be happy that I accurately filled out half the bingo book for him.. Old people are soooo ungrateful these days... I'm tellin' ya. Oh I'm also not allowed within a hundred feet of the council building or the council...

Any ways that's how I ended up on team 7, with the emo, the stalker, and the fox kid. Now time to tell about all the hell I'm gonna give them.

_DISCLAIMER_

Me: Yeah sooo I don't own Naruto, If I did that would be sooo chill, and I would soo give Sakura an attitude adjustment. I only own Ai.

Ai: No you don't... I ride freakin solo! Nobody owns me!

Me: Any ways... back to the story!

"So tell me about your selves."Kakashi asked propping his head on the palm of his hand. "How about you." He said pointing towards me. "I bet you've already read all about me." I said rolling my eyes. "But if you hold on a second, I'll find my book." I said holding up one finger with one hand, and using my free hand to search through my bag.

"AHA!"I shouted pulling out a bingo book. I smirked flipping to my page. *Ahem* "Torayama Ai, 14 years old, female, from Konohagakure, ninja ranking S, Important information: Extremely dangerous approach with caution, if encountered notify ANBU immediately."I said smirking. "Oh the council hates me, They apparently have a restraining order against me, or something... I like to bug Kakashi and the other jounin, I enjoying picking on Izumo and Kotezu... And that's about it."I said

I looked over at Naruto who looked like he was about to piss himself. "Alright... Pinky."Kakashi said pointing towards Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, I like...Sasuke, My dreams...Uhh I..."The girl started and blushed while looking at Sasuke the entire time. "Dislikes?"Kakashi asked "NARUTO!"She shouted.

"Blondie!"Kakashi said, "I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WILL BECOME HOKAGE AND I LOVE RAMEN! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted punching his fist at the air. I sweat dropped and looked at the last person. "Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything... I hate almost everything. I have one goal that I wouldn't call a dream. To kill one man and to restore my clan."He said all dark and scary.

I busted out laughing, "Your brother is Uchiha Itatchi... IF YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL HIM, THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING..."I said. "Let me tell you this Duck butt. One Itatchi... is scary... Two he will not hesitate to kill... Three he doesn't like to talk much... Four HE IS FREAKING CRAZY STRONG."I said.

"And what do you know, about my brother?"Sasuke asked all mad and scary-like. "Well... you see He and the rest of the Akatsuki, are the reason I am considered an S-ranked ninja, and he tried to kill me... yeah wasn't fun..."I replied shaking my head. "Well if you would excuse me... I'm bored and would either like to go to sleep or find a ninja to bug." I said

"Ja ne!"I said jumping off the roof. "Hmmmmm, who should I mess with...?"I asked myself looking around. "Ohhh look it's that kid from the academy with the dog!"I shouted running towards him. "Helllerrrrr."I said jumping onto his back. "What's your problem?"He asked. "Ohhh I'm bored and tired..." I replied and he sweat dropped. "Kiba...right?"I asked "Y...yeah?"He replied "OHHHH I'm Torayama Ai!"I said smiling widely. "Wait! Your that S-ranked ninja right?"He asked

"Really... I am, but I only tell the jounin and chuunin that to make them piss themselves." I said. He laughed "The only ninjas in this village who like me... are Izumo and Kotezu... oh...wait nahhhh he hates me."I said "Who hates you?"Kiba asked "My sensei Kakashi." I said smiling.

"You know you're pretty heavy."Kiba said. "You know you smell like dog."I retorted.

"Wait! If I'm heavy why haven't you dropped me yet?"I asked. "Because you're attractive." He replied. I smiled "You're not that bad lookin' either dog boy."I said.

"Ehhh I don't feel like going home today..."I complained. "God, you're lazier than Shikamaru."Kiba said placing me on the ground. "LOSER!"I said "You could at least carry me to a tree..." I cried.

"Nope!"He said walking off. "Dude NOT COOL!"I complained laying in the middle of the road. "Wonder how long it will take for some one to notice me..."I said looking up at the sky which has turned a pale gray color.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road?"A cold voice asked. "Well if it isn't emo? I'm just lazy and don't feel like walking anymore, So I'm gonna lay down and sleep here."I said.

"Hn"

"Well then... If you will excuse me..."I started. "Ehhh talking is too much work..." I said closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I woke up to find myself in a bed. "WHOAAAAAA!"I exclaimed "WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID I GET HERE?"I asked looking around. "Black... black... black... oh red... white... wait... OH SHIT!" I shouted looking at the wall in front of me...

I was facing the Uchiha clan crest. "Hoe bag! I was sleeping on the ground peacefully and he takes me to his house..." I said crossing my arms. "When I see him.. He's gonna get it."


	2. Oh DUCK BUTT! You can come out now! D

"Should I get up...hmmm yess or no?"I said debating... "Ehhhh I should beat the shit outta him for kidnapping me..."I said. "Meh... OH WAIT! GYAAAAAA WE HAVE THAT DAMN MISSION!" I shouted. "Now I have to go through all the work, to one... jump out da window. Two, find the training stuff or whateva and Three, cast physical effort that is not needed!"I complained jumping off of Sasuke's bed. Ewwww just thinking about this being Sasuke's bed is grossss...

"Gotta go find da pervy ANBU now!"I declared jumping out the window. "If I were a pervy old man... Where would I be hiding..."I asked myself, "I would A: Be sleeping, B: Reading perv books, or C: Peeping.."I thought "Ehhh Imma go with A, or B."I said jumping off the roof.

"OH YEAH BITCHEZ I SOOO USED THE TELEPORTATION JUTSU!"I shouted doing a little dance. "Hey isn't she THAT ninja?"whispered a woman. "I think she is."Replied a man. A anime vein formed on my forehead. "YO! I AIN'T THE FREAKING HOKAGE I CAN HEAR YOU KNOW!"I shouted making the people flinch.

"OKAY SO HAVE ANY OF YOU LOSERZ SEEN A MAN, WITH SILVER HAIR THAT IS ALL SIDEWAYZ, WHO WEARS A MASK?"I asked. "No one?"I sighed walking towards the academy. "Where is Kiba, Izumo, Kotezu when you need them..."I complained.

"You called?"said the voice of a dude. "Ewww I smell dog... Well a dog always comes when his master calls him!"I said turning around and patting Kiba on the head. He laughed. "So am I your pet now, or something?"He asked. "Maybeee..."I replied jumping on his back. "I'm lazy carry me to the K.I.A stone."I commanded throwing my right arm forward.

"ON WARD!"I shouted. "I have an exam too you know..."He grumbled. "I don't care..." I said

"You know how blunt you are?"Kiba said, and I smiled "Veryyyy."

He let out a short laugh, and then stopped walking. "Here you are...Ai-chan."He said placing me on the ground. "OMGGGZZZZ KAKASHI-SENSEI!"I SHOUTED. "Awwww... You know... I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knew a guy, who was the sensei of a guy whose two students and himself is on that stone."I said nodding. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I know your mourning Obito and Rin...BUT DUDE CHEER UP!"I shouted.

"I bet I can make you smile or laugh!"

"Try me..."He mumbled.

A smirk formed on my face. "So I wrote this wonderful poem about my team mate Sakura. *AHEM*

"Roses are red, Violets are blue. Why the hell would Sasuke like a little whore like you? Your forehead is big, and your bra it's probley stuffed. Have you noticed how, you arn't even tough? Your hair is probley fake and your smile is the one I hate. You are DEFIANTLY NOT A SAINT, you and your little friend are probley known for what happens on the bed." I said proud of my poem.

Kakashi sweat dropped and let out a sigh. "WHAT! YOU DON'T LIKE MY POEM?"I anime cried "It took me a whole 5 minutes to think of that!" I complained crossing my arms.

"And Danzo claimed you are an S-ranked Ninja."Kakashi said "Speak for yourself."I retorted

"Your goal, is to take a bell from me before noon."Kakashi said "GO!"

"Arn't you gonna hide?"He asked me. "Hmph. NO WAY PEDRO!"I said "Now do you REALLY want me to come at you with the instinct to kill?"I asked. "Yes..."He said said like he was talking to a sick child. "Your digging your own grave."I said

I pulled out a kunai, and threw it right past his head. "You missed."He said "Oh did I?"I asked appearing behind him. My eyes changed from blue to a pearl white they had zebra stripes going in towards the pupil. "Might wanna show me that little present Obito gave you." I said pulling his head band away from his eye.

Kakashi smiled... or at least I think he did... Couldn't really tell with the two masks he wearing.

I weaved some hand signs and bit my thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!"I said as a white tiger with a katana in it's mouth appeared right under me. "Ahhh how you been Yuki?"I asked the tiger taking the katana from it's mouth. "My clan summons tigers, and uses them as the Inuzuka clan uses dogs. Not only that but We have a kekkei genkai. Like the Hyuga clan has the byakugan, and the Uchiha has the Sharingan, The Torayama has the Akumome." I said.

"Yuki no akumo!"I said. "My clan also has it's own jutsu type... Snow." I said while snow fell to the ground. The sky began to turn pink then a bloody red. The snow it's self changed in color.

_Kakashi's P.O.V_

Ai had said something then it began to snow. The snow turned a bloody red and I saw black outlines of my father... I was reliving the death of my own father. He took his katana and stabbed it through his chest... He fell to the ground...

His figure faded and I saw Obito come into view. He was underneath the building about to die.

_Ai's P.O.V_

I watched my sensei fall to his knees and grasp his face. "Ahhh Yuki... He's not much fun..."I said taking two bells off his waist. "Hmmm Time for pay back Duckbutt!"I declared. Releasing my genjutsu on Kakashi.

"Ja Ne Sensei!"I said walking off with Yuki by my side. "I have a strange feeling that the ANBU and Hokage arn't gonna be too pleased with me... for some reason..." I said.

"Welll anywayssss!"I shouted. "HERE DUCKBUTTT, DUCKBUTT, HERE DUCKBUTTT! C'MON OUT ANY PLAYYYY! You can stop playing hide and seek now!"I called out jumping onto the tree he was on. " Yo, in my 14 years... there's one thing I've learned..."I started "And that is?"He asked "PAY BACKS A BITCH!"I shouted

Holding my Katana to his neck. "If you stain my katana with your blood then I will have to clean it..."I said taking it and sliding it across Sasuke's some blood. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. I slid the sword across my tongue and licked the blood off.

The look on Sasuke's face was freaking priceless... Oh my gawshhh I swear he pissed him self! A smirk formed on my face as I grabbed him by the collar. "Okay! I had my fun!" I said dropping him and giving him the second bell.

"Why did you give me a bell?"He asked "Cause I felt like it..."I said jumping off the tree and walking towards the K.I,A stone. "Yep... If Kakashi didn't hate me before... I bet he thinks I'm satan's spawn now."


	3. Its war sensei!

"Kakashi! Untie me you hoebag!"I commanded, watching the old man smile his close eyed smile. "This is soooo unfair you know! I got two bells yet you tie me to a stump and not with a rope but FREAKIN CHAINS! I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, IM GONNA BURN YOUR PERV BOOKS AND RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!"I shouted. "Don't untie her... or else."Kakashi said poofing away.

"Hey duckbutt, Did you know that your hair looks wonderful today?"I said my eye twitching. "OH COME ON! THATS AS MUCH AS A COMPLIMENT YOUR EVER GONNA GET FROM ME!"I barked watching Naruto get off the ground. "Here Ai-chan!"He said. "I'm gonna untie you, believe it!" I sweat dropped. "Thanks... Naruto"I said smiling. "Damn chains..."Naruto began to grumble. "Dunce..."Sasuke said getting up and helping Naruto get the chains off of me.

"Awwww. The great Uchiha Sasuke has a heart."I said teased as the chains fell to my feet.

"Hn"

"Really? Just when we progressed to sentences..." I sighed shaking my head at the Uchiha. He sweat dropped when Kakashi appered. "YOU ALLL..."Our silver-haired sensei started. "PASS!"he finished smiling that closed eye smile of his.

My eye twitched, and I cracked my knuckles. "If you thought I was kidding when I said I was going to burn your perv books and rip your balls off you've got another thing coming!"I barked lunging at Kakashi. "Ai!"Sasuke shouted leaping after me and grabbing my ankles. "I WILL FREAKING MURDER HIM!"I declared clawing at his feet, which was all that I could reach.

"DUCKBUTT RELEASE!"I commanded trying to kick the Uchiha away but failed... epicly...

"KAKASHI! I KNOW WHERE YOU FREAKING LIVE! KEEP IN MIND THAT YOU MAY WAKE UP WITH PINK HAIR!"I shouted.

"Kakashi-san."Said a deep voice from out of no where. "Hokage-sama has summoned you, and Ai-sama."An ANBU with a cat mask said. "I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"I shouted

The ANBU and everyone else sweat dropped. "You might need to carry her..."Kakashi sighed, and the ANBU nodded walking towards me. "WHOA, WHY IS IT THAT THE ONLY PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD THAT VIOLATE MY PERSONAL BUBBLE ARE THE ANBU? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS PEDOS OR SOMETHING?"I asked as the ANBU dude sweat dropped and slung me over his shoulder.

"We will start our missions tomarrow!"Kakashi said taking off into the trees, with me and the ANBU man behind him. "Ai-sama, You have been causing too much trouble."Said the ANBU flatly. "WHAT DID I DO NOW?"I exclaimed beating the guy on the back with my fists. "One, you have threatned your sensei. two you have destroyed all the peace we have in this village."The dude said

"WHY IS IT THAT I'M ALWAYS BLAMED? I ADMIT FOR TRYING TO COMMIT MURDER AND THEFT! BUT IF THE PERV DIES WOMEN CAN SOMEWHAT LIVE AT PEACE!" I said/yelled Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Kakashi-san. Ai-chan."

"Dude... theres no way in hell, we got to the Hokage's office that fast..."I said

"Ai! Hokage-sama adressed you!"The ANBU snapped.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"I asked.

"Ai-chan, you are very disrespectful towards your senseis."The old man started "If your gonna state the obvious I'm gonna leave."I said and the hokage chuckled. "Calm down child, I have summoned you two for one very important reason. Our sources tell us that Orochimaru is planning an attack on Konoha."He said

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA!"I blurted out "YOU MEAN THE PEDOPHILE WITH THE LONG BLACK HAIR, WHITE SKIN, A LONG ASS TONGUE, SNAKE EYES AND PURPLE THINGYS ON HIS FACE?"I exclaimed

Every body in the room sweat dropped. "Uh yes Ai-chan..."The hokage said. "OREO! HE CRAZYYYYY! HE GAVE ME A FREAKIN HICKEY WHEN I WENT TO THE AKATSUKI! HE WAS ALL LIKE.. "I started

"MWAHHHAAAHAAAHAAAA AI! I WANT YOU! AND HE WAS ALL LIKE TAKING HIS LONG ASS TONGUE AND LICKING HIS LIPSSS AND CRAP. THEN HE FREAKIN BITE MY SHOULDER!"I said point to my shoulder which held three commas in a triangle shape.

"The curse mark..."The ANBU, hokage, and Kakashi said at the same time.

"The tattoo or hickey or what ever you wanna call it, would appear when ever I used my kekkei genkai... like these werid fire like tattoo's would appear on my body and give me insane power..."I said

"So you can control it?"The hokage asked me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Ai, I don't want you to revel your identity to any one outside of this village who is not a commrad. It could mean certain death for you if the akatsuki finds your where abouts and, it would also effect Sasuke and Naruto as well." He said

"How would it effect Sasuke? I mean yeah they'll try to take Naruto because he is the kyuubi jinchuriki... But I don't see what that would have to do with Sasuke."I stated. "If Sasuke where to come in any close contact with Itachi, where it be verbal, or by sight. He would try and kill his brother."The old man finished.

"True... He is pretty stupid..."I said nodding in agreement.

"Ai, I will summon you if I need you to go gather infomation. But for now stay with cell 7 and complete your missions, as it is your duty as a ninja. DISMISSED!"The Hokage said and the ANBU jumped out the window.

"Soooooooooo, what do I do for now?"I asked

"Did you even listen to a thing that the hokage just said?"Kakashi asked.

"Kinda..."I replied.

"OH YOU SOOOO LET DOWN YOUR GUARD!"I yelled lunging for my sensei. His eyes widened when I took out his Icha Icha Paradise novel out of his ninja pouch.

"MWAHHHHHAAAAAHAAAAA! I'M SOOO EVIL."I shouted running towards the window.

"YO KAKASHI, IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE...IN THE THIRD BED ROOM ON THE RIGHT, PRYING OPEN THE THIRD PANNEL ON THE WALL ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE CLOSET DOOR JACKING YOUR BOX OF PERV BOOKS. THEN TO THE LAKE I GOO!"I shouted flashing my sensei a peace sign.

He stood there with anime tears in his eyes... "NOOOO AI! DON'T YOU DARE!"He barked chasing after me.

"Now what is the ninja way to do this?" I asked myself kicking open the door to my sensei's house. Heh Heh Heh... I'm freakin evil. Now time to demolish these dirty books and give hell to the old man.

Okay now... Third door on right...

"AHA!"I exclaimed tearing the panel on the wall off taking a big box of books out of the wall. "He must really love these things to treat it like hoshigakure dose that star..."I sighed running towards the window in the bedroom and kicking it open.

"OHHHH KAKASHI-SENSEI! I HAVE STOLEN YOUR MOST PRIZED POSESTION OTHER THAN YOUR BALLS!"I shouted so just about everyone in Konoha could hear me.

"AI! DONT YOU EVEN DARE!"He barked as I ran towards the lake which was only a few yards away. "I think I should drop them in the lake and then burn them."I said with a sly grin on my face.

"I'LLL DO ANYTHINGGGGG!"Kakashi exclaimed anime tears streaming down his face.

"Anything?"I asked still grinning.

"YES!"Kakashi quickly replied.

"Ehhhh, you can't do any thing useful for me..."I said walking into the lake with the box of books held high above my head.

"I wonder if Icha Icha... Is water proof...?"I asked taking the box, and letting it sink under water, and the look Kakashi had on his face spelled freaking SPAZZZ ATTACK.

"MY BOOOOOKSSS!"He cried looking at me. But in my mind he was a fat cop looking at me as if I had eaten the last jelly doughnut in the whole world.

"Oh I'm not done sensei..."I said pulling the now drenched books out of the water. "How bout I dry them off for you?"I asked walking to shore and placing the books far away from Kakashi.

I weaved some hand signs "fire style: grand fire ball jutsu!"I shouted looking at the books that had been reduced to a pile of ashes. "

"Well I'll take my leave now sensei! Ja ne!"I shouted running away as my life depended on it.. and god knows that it did now. If the old man caught me I seriously think he would commit murder then suicide... since I cremated his oh so precious books.

"Now would Kakashi look better with pink, purple or hot pink hair?"I asked my self.

"Maybe I should go to the market and do a little shopping..."I said

"Mwahhhaaahaaaa! Kakashi this will be my triumph card in this war."I said pouring hot pink hair dye in his shampoo bottles...I MEAN DAMN. This guy had soooo much shampoo, conditioner, soap, body wash, deoderant, hair spray, mouse, and even a straightner!

You would think that the dude owned a beauty salon!

But I took care of him I poured hot pink hair dye in 10 of his bottles, purple in 6 and light pink in 12.

Now I should get back home before I'm ruthlessly murdered.

"Teleportation jutsu!"I said weaving hand signs and vanishing from my sensei's house leaving everything perfectly the way it was before I even entered his house.

Kakashi's POV

I had spent all day chasing after Ai's shadow clones. I swear it was like she had a infinate supply of chakra inside her.

I was now all sweaty and smelly so I decided to take a shower. I think I'll use my cherry blossom scented shampoo tonight... it's my favorite ^w^

I grabbed the shampoo and a towell, and I made my way to the shower.

I slid open one of the many doors in the maze that I call my house.

I reached for the fosest and I turned on the water to the point that it was luke warm.

I closed my eyes and poured a good amount of shampoo into my hands. ahhhhhhh the sent of cherryblossoms ^w^

I scrubbed the substance deep in my hair to the roots and to the tips.

I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. I gasped in horror. My hair was hot pink. About 10 shades darker than that of my student Sakura's... That child is not one to be underestimated...

My eye twitched and I got dressed.

I made my way outside "TORAYAMA AI! YOU WILL REGRET THISS!"I shouted at the top of my lungs out the door.


	4. Finally! I'm outta this hell hole

I sat at the top of a tree in the park, around our regular meeting place. The damn old mans still late. I dyed his hair pink, and burned all of his perv books... theres really not that many ways left for me to torture him... I let out a sigh and watched Sasuke walk over to the tree. "Is our sensei still in one piece?"He asked

I let out a laugh, "Sadly, but he might be later than usual today... mourning his perverted books."I said with a sly grin planted on my face. Sasuke smirked. "Awww, not in the mood to talk alot today?"I asked, jumping down from my spot on the tree.

"Hn"

I frowned, "Awww, all the progress, we've made has now been lost."I sighed. "Ohhh duckbutt, duckbutt, When will I get you to talk in complete sentences?"I asked.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I looked at Ai, and really tried not to laugh. She was completely different from any girl, that I've ever met. She didn't stalk me, confess her 'undying love' every two minutes, and she was acually attractive. WAIT! What am I thinking... I can't avenge my clan thinking like this...

I turned around and saw Ai on the ground. I sweat dropped... Yep she is toltally different from any girl i've EVERR met. She is like the female Naruto. Give her 2 minutes of bordom and she falls asleep. That takes skill. She is acually kinda cute...

"SASUKE-KUN!"I heard a familar voice call. My eye twitched as I noticed that it was Sakura calling me. I sighed heavily and turned to face the annoying pinkette.

"Sasuke-kun!"She shouted glomping me. My eyes widened as I struggled to get the girl off of me.

"Yo, Duckbutt, Pinky go get a damn room, I'm trying to sleep."Ai barked looking at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Get off of me!"I snarled at the pink haired girl who reluctently gave up. "Sasuke-kun, Why are you so mean."She asked crossing her arms like a child. "Why are you so annoying Sakura?"Ai and I said in unison.

"Hmph!"

"DUCKBUTT!"Ai snarled closing her eyes and facing the other way.

"IT WASN'T ME!"I shouted... See there are only two things in this world that litterally scare me... One is Ibiki, and the other is Ai.. She is really scary, not only that but she can beat the shit outta me with the flick of her finger... Can't believe that I just admitted that.

"Ai-chan, Sakura-chan!"Shouted Naruto running towards the now asleep Ai. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."Sakura warned the blonde. Who is way too stupid to listen. "Ai-chan!"He shouted in her ear while poking her with a stick.

5..

4...

3...

2...

1...

Then Naruto screamed. Idiot! "AHHHHHHHHHHHH, AI-CHAN! THAT HURT!"he whinned with anime tears running down his face.

Ai's P.O.V

"I SWEAR TO GOD! NARUTO! I WILL FREAKING RIP YOUR BALLZ OFF IF YOU TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME! I WON'T JUST... ERR DO WHAT I DID NOW!"I barked, at the now petrified blonde.

"Yo! I kinda had some problems with my hair this morning... I ran out of volume."Said our now pink-haired sensei. Who was perched atop of a fence. I smirked at the sight. Heh so he chose to use the cherry blossom sented shampoo? I would have prefered if he chose midnight jasmine... that one would have turned his hair purple.

"So sensei, what possesed you to dye your hair pink?"I asked my smirk not fading.

His eyes narrowed at me and I closed my eyes and copied his smile. "It was just an innocent question, don't give me that look."I said trying not to laugh but epicly failed.

OH MY FLIPPIN GAWSHHH! I CAN'T HELP NOT LAUGHING!

"I'm sorry sensei... that was uncalled for..."I fake appologised to the man. An anime vein appered on his head. "YOU SOILED MY FAVORITE SHAMPOO!"Kakashi anime cried.

"GET TO THE POINT NOW!"Naruto yelled breaking up mine and Kakashi's very emotional conversation.

I sweatdropped. "Do you not notice anything wrong with our sensei?"I asked the blonde who stood there with a blank expression on his face, "No..."He replied and everyone anime fell... well Kakashi did to, but he fell off the fence.

"The hokage has summoned us for a mission."He stated. "IF I HAVE TO HELP ANOTHER DINOSAUR, I SWEAR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"I declared making my way towards my sensei.

The hokage sat in his desk with 4 scrolls in front of him.

"Team 7, babysitting, potato peeling,shopping..."The old man started. "OH HELLLL NO!"I shouted before Naruto could. "THOSE MISSIONS ARE NOT EVEN MISSIONS! CAN I HAVE ANOTHER S-RANK OR AT LEAST A B-RANK MISSION?" I shouted

The hokage looked at me with a stern look on his face. "Ai, you are part of a team now, and your team mates are not qualified for those kinds of missions."The hokage said.

"THEN PUT ME ON A TEAM WHO IS QUALIFIED FOR 'THOSE KINDS OF MISSIONS'!"I shouted at the hokage.

Every one of my team mates and the hokage sweat dropped. "Things don't work like that."The hokage said in reply. "WELL THATS TOUGH SHIZZZ!"I yelled

"If I give you a C-rank mission will you be satisfyied?"The hokage asked. "See, people He knows that you cannot win an arguement against me!" I said smiling.

"Now, whats the mission?"I asked

The hokage let out a long sigh. "You are to protect a man, and go to the land of waves to accompany him while he finishes building a bridge."He said "You may enter."

A old man entered with a bottle of Sake in his hand. I sweat dropped. "Should a man his age, really be drinking something like that?"I questioned crossing my arms, while thinking.

"I am Tazuna, and you will protect me."The old man said.

"No shit sherlock, that's what we're getting paid for." I said

"Am I really going to be safe with these four?" Tazuna asked

"Theres the usless lookin' one, the emo lookin' one , the short stupid lookin' one, and the really scary lookin' one."He said

"Heh heh, He called you emo duckbutt."I laughed, "He called you really scary." Sasuke said "Then he's a really good judge of character."I said.

Naruto began to laugh and asked "Who's the short and stupid one?"

I smiled and all four of us lined up. Sasuke was the tallest, Sakura second tallest, My self being a little shorter than Sakura and Naruto being the shortest.

"DAMN OLD MAN! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted running towards Tazuna.

"Now Naruto what use would it do, killing the man, that we're suppost to protect?"Kakashi asked pulling Naruto back by the collar on his shirt... or jumpsuit or whatever.

The hokage let out a sigh, "Dismissed.." He said, watching our team leave.

"Ummm, Kakashi... am I still wanted in all 5 of the great nations?"I asked my sensei sheepishly.

"The ANBU is not permitted to remove you from the bingo book with out Danzo's permission." Kakashi replied.

"WELL SHIT!"I exclaimed.


	5. Time for some fun

So we were walking along the path, you know minding my own business, and like ready for an ambush. But no... we came across a puddle, and my eye twitched.

"Kakashi, Am I the only one who finds their camouflage pathetic?"I asked my sensei, who sweat dropped; looking down at the puddle and two heads surfaced. "Okay, I have to admit that is pretty epic..."I said taking out a kunai. "Ai-chan, long time no see."Said one of the heads, "Hand over the old man."command the other while getting themselves on land.

"Don't think I can do that... or can I?"I thought aloud, pressing a hand to my chin in thought. "Eh, I'm broke... and this old man is my money ticket."I said. "Brother, I think it's time to have some fun."Said the biggest male. I really don't remember his name... I shall call him Jack! and the shorter one... Errrr Pedro sounds good.

Jack whipped chains out of his bag, and wrapped them around Kakashi. 'Killing him' "Fail..."I thought seeing that he used the substitution jutsu. "One down."Jack stated looking at his brother, then at Naruto. Jack rushed towards Sakura, and Pedro, Naruto. I jumped in front of Naruto, getting my right arm slashed. "Damn you Naruto! I don't need a dead team mate, move next time!"I snarled at the stunned blonde.

I glared at Jack, and he smirked. "Oops, sorry Ai-chan."He said. "Okay, I'm done! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD MEAT!"I barked. "Ooohhh scary."Pedro mocked. I narrowed my eyes at Jack, and cracked my knuckles. I smirked and activated my kekkei genkai. "I would finish this quickly, but I think I'll let you suffer."I grinned like sadist.

"But Pedro's, gotta go first."I said turning my attention to Jack's brother. "Duckbutt!"I shouted shifting my gaze towards Sasuke. He nodded and began throwing shuriken, and Pedro dodged. "Ooohhh bad move.."I said shaking my head, and Sasuke yanked his head back trapping Pedro against a tree. "My turn."I said pulling out a kunai, and throwing it at his throat landing a perfect hit.

"You know what Jack...I'm too lazy... and my arm hurts... So i'll make it quick."I said throwing a kunai at his throat, as I did Pedro. Killing them both.

"Okay, you lazy old man get your ass down!"I ordered glaring at a tree. "Sensei's d-dea-d A-Ai..."Sakura stuttered. "Okay, Pinky I have to give it, to you straight. You see that squirrel?"I asked point at a random animal, and she nodded. "It is more intelligent than you are."I said bluntly, and she got an anime vein.

"Kakashi, you have 5 seconds before I blow the tree up."I said looking towards the tree.

I pulled out an explosive tag, attaching it to a kunai,

5...

4...

3...

2...

and sensei jumped down. "Ai, you are strong... and you are a true shinobi."Kakashi said

"ummm that was random, and NOOOOOOO I'm a unicorn who lives in the land of gumdrops..."I said sarcastically.

I followed Sasuke off a boat, I kinda fell asleep, listing to the old man talk... So what happened is pretty much a mystery to me, any ways...

"I hear something!"Shouted Naruto who threw a kunai at a tree. "Looks like he got away..."He said sadly. "THERE!"he then exclaimed throwing a kunai at a bunny. "Okay... that's a substitution animal..."I said holding my arm.

"Kakashi are you going to 'die' this time?"I asked my sensei, who glared at me, and turned around. "DUCK!"he shouted dropping to the ground. "Butt..."I added copying Kakashi. I heard the sound of metal, and turned my head to face the tree. "OH MY GOD THATS A BIG ASS SWORD! KAKASHI CAN YOU GET ME ONE OF THOSE FOR CHRISTMAS?"I asked watching a man land on it... facing the wrong way.

"Anyone wanna tell him he's facing the wrong way?"Sasuke asked, I pulled senbon needles out of my bag quickly, and threw them at the back of his neck. hitting him in his pressure points. The man turned around, and glared at me. I crossed my arms and returned a glare.

"Zabuza, devil of the hidden mist, member of the 7 shinobi swords men."I said

Zabuza raised his eyebrows, "Kid dose her research."He said, and I shook my head. "I've been around more dangerous people then you, in my day... and you're the second swordsmen I've had to deal with..."I said

Zabuza jumped down pulling his sword from the tree as he did so. "Think you're tough little girl?"He asked trying to intimidate me. "I can assure you, I have more balls then you do..."I said mocking him.

"AI!"Kakashi barked pulling me away from the rouge.

Zabuza's eyes widened a fraction at the mention of my name, but he shook the thought out of his head. "Hand over the old man."He said

"How bout hell no."I said sticking my tongue out at him. My last remark, was the one that set him off. He gripped his sword, and swung it towards me. I dodged, and pulled out a scroll. I ran my fingers across my bleeding arm, and wiped the blood across the paper.

Zabuza watched curiously as I made a hand sign and a twin pair of blades appeared.

"Wanna go cow boy?"I asked holding a scroll in each hand. His eye twitch and made a hand sign. "Trying to act like a shinobi, are we? You're just a rookie."He said, and I laughed. "I'd check the bingo books if I were you... I'm just as dangerous as you are."I stated.

"You know, Zabuza, you annoy me."I bluntly stated. "So if you don't mind I'm gonna kill you now."I said, and there he went... "Okay... correction... Pinky has more ballz then him. He is running into the water..."I said sighing.

"Yo! pajama pants...You're wasting my time..."I said walking after his retreating form. My eye twitched and I activated my kekkei genkai. "Okay... Note to self NEVER...piss Ai off... she might just kill you."Naruto mumbled watching me run after Zabuza.

He got waist deep in the water, and then turned around to face me, His eyes widened. "Torayama Ai..."He said. I smirked at his expression, and glared at him, which caused him to flinch. "Akumome..."He said in a voice that was close to a whisper.

"The most frightening Kekkei genkai... of the five great nations."I added.

I began to weave hand signs, and bit my thumb. "Summoning jutsu!"I said, a snow white tiger appearing under me. "I hope my darling tiger, isn't afraid of water."I stated patting the feline on the head.

"Like hell I am!"The tiger hissed, "Thats a good girl, now make sure he dosen't get away."I ordered, and the tiger jumped out from under neath myself. I landed on the ground, with a feline-like pose, that an ordinary human most likely would not be able to achieve.

"Yuki no akumo!"I shouted weaving hand signs.

The sky went from a clear cerulean, to a crimson red, the clouds became black and snow began to fall. The snow at first was white , but it then turned black and crimson, the colors of ash and blood.

Zabuza gripped his head, and let out a muffled yell. I closed in on the mist ninja, and jabbed a senbon needle in all of his pressure points that I could reach.

"Now, I think that the devil of the mist, is nothing more than a little girl who hides under her mother's skirt."I said in a mocking tone, as I released the jutsu. "Yuki now!"I shouted, jumping back as Zabuza regained his senses, only to be pounced on by a 2000 pound tiger. "Any last words?"I asked feeling generous.

"Go to hell."He growled. "Hmmmmm it's already too late for that... You see, I've been there and back, and right now I'm back..."I said taking my swords and right when I was going to stab the ninja, a senbon flew and killed him before I could.

I turned my head and saw an anbu from the hidden mist. "SHIT!"I squealed dashing away from the dead body of Zabuza and hiding behind Sasuke. "If it asks I'm in Konoha..."I whispered, and he smirked. "I thank you, for taking care of him for me, That surely did save me a lot of trouble."The anbu said bowing slightly. "Where is the girl?"He asked

"Girl, why are you hiding?

"Just take the body..."I said watching him do as I told him, and then he just proofed away.

I let out a sigh of relief, and sheepishly scratched the back of my neck... "Heh heh, ummm that well.. Never happened..."I said, releasing my summoning on Yuki, and my kekkei genkai.

"Yeah... well... I highly doubt Zabuza is dead..."I said,

"Wait what?"Kakashi asked like a teenage girl who's boy friend said he wanted to break up. Yeah the hair wasn't helping. "He groaned when ever that 'anbu' picked him up... So yeah he's alive."I said

My team mates exchanged looks, and I crossed my arms... "Hey Sasu...g...a..a y..ke! Sasuke...You know you wanna carry me."I said almost insulting him. He raised his eye brows at me, then sighed. "Whatever..."He said and I took that as a yes, I jumped on his back, like I would do Kiba.

"Now time to take the dinosaur home!"


	6. WTF is that midgets problem!

THIRD PERSONS POV

"Get off my back!"A raven haired boy snarled, at a girl who was asleep on his back. "Hey, Ai-chan's asleep!"A blonde shouted. Pointing to the girl on his teammates back.. The raven haired boy sweat dropped at the blondes remark. "Is she really asleep?"He asked obviously annoyed. When his teamates and sensei nodded. He smirked.

5...

4...

3...

2..

"I swear if you drop me, I'll skin you infront of god himself."Ai threatened waking up, and Sasuke obviously was not going to risk his life for some stupid stunt.

"Hn"

Ai's eyes narrowed and she glared at Sasuke. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING INHUMAN NOISES?"She barked. "I don't respond to your orders."The boy replied still carrying the girl.

AI'S POV

"YOU WOKE ME UP! SO YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES! DO WHAT I SAY, OR I RIP YOUR FREAKING BALLZ OFF!"I snarled at Sasuke. Who smirked. "You wouldn't dare..."He said turning to face me. "Wait till my arms better, Cause it still hurts like freaking hell!"I shouted.

Kakashi sweat dropped and his attention turned towards my arm. "Ai.."He said steadily... "What?"I retorted looking at our silver-haired sensei. "Your arm is still bleeding..."He said, and my eyes widened. "It should have stopped by now right?"I asked a little freaked out at the moment.

"Don't worry... When we get to Tazuna's house I'll remove the bandages on it."Kakashi said. My eyes narrowed at my sensei "Touch my arm and I'll bite you."I said making him flinch. "Think I'm lying... try me."I barked. And after my last remark I swore, I heard Sasuke snicker.

"You guys can stop now..."Tazuna spoke up. Causing all of us to turn and stare. "My house is that one at the end."He said pointing at the farthest house that was practicly on the verge of sinking in water. "Can you walk now? My arms are falling asleep."Sasuke said. "Sure...why not?"I replied sliding off of Sasuke's back.

I started to walk, when I was hit by a dizzy spell. The people around me turned into blobs of color, I could not longer tell the difference between Kakashi, and Tazuna. Sakura was the only one I could distinguish apart from the rest of the people.

I looked around and saw that Sasuke also stood out... but All I could see what a big black blob...(Ready for some SasuxOC? :D) "Sasuke..."I muttered leaning against what I hoped to be Sasuke.

SASUKE'S POV

I turned my head and saw Ai leaning against my shoulder. "What are you doing?"I asked trying to sound indifferent. "I'm dizzy..."She mumbled softly. In all the time I've known AI, she has never appered to be so weak. Those guys who got her arm, must have had some slowley acting poison. Or poison that spreads quickly.. and it could be to late before you notice that you've been poisoned.

I frowned slightly seeing as Ai was on the verge of passing out. I placed my right arm behind her and tucked my left arm under her knees, carrying her bridal style. "Kakashi..."I said running up to my sensei wtih Ai in my arms. "

"Hey Ai-chan!"Naruto shouted from beside me, and he began poking her leg. "Hey wake up!"He said still continueing to poke her leg. She may have been on the verge of losing her consciousness... but she defienetly was deserving of being considered a S-rank ninja. She still was able to kick Naruto of his feet, giving him a black eye.

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the sight, then shook off the thought, His student was facing possible death, and she need attention immediatly. Naruto got off the ground and was blushing. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"He shouted running up to my self. "Touch her, and I'll break your neck."I threatend watching Naruto retreat beside Sakura. I let out a short laugh, and I noticed that Ai, had blacked out. and my slight smile turned into a frown.

AI'S POV

I apprently had passed out in Sasuke's arms... Now he probley considers me weak...I also heard from Sakura that I kicked Naruto's ass... too. So maybe Sasuke thinks of me the same now. I frowned at my thought and saw my arm heavily bandaged. I got off the ground , and attempted to find my way out of this house. I walked out of the room, and took a left... Finding my self at a dead end.

I cursed under my breath, and went right. BINGO! I'm advancing now! I smiled and took a left, finding my self facing a flight of stairs. "WIN!"I thought, and began to walk down to the ground floor. Looking around I saw Naruto with Ice over his right eye. Heh heh I really did kick his ass... unknowingly. Sasuke was in the corner... AWWW HES IN HIS EMO CORNER T_T. I looked closely at Sasuke and saw a pink tint raise to his cheeks...

Was he accually blushing? OH MY GOSHHH what has this world come to? The great Sasuke Uchiha is blushing, just by me looking at him. But then again I shouldn't be talking. I felt my cheeks heat up too. "Are you running a fever?"A woman asked running up to me. She had long black hair, and cherry brown eyes that looked at me in consern. "No...no.."I studdered

"Ohh, thats good."She said happily. "You gave your friend over there quite a good scare."She said guestureing to Sasuke. I smirked slightlly. "So he was blushing..."I thought turning to face him. "Oh did I now?"I asked, and watched him turn his head to a wall.

"Well, I'm Tsunami."The woman said. "Ai."I said in reply, bowing in respect for her kindness. "Thank you for taking care of me."I said "Oh it was no problem ^^ You should go take a seat, and I'll cook you dinner."Tsunami said running into a differnent room. "Sorry bout that Naruto..."I said walking over to my blonde team mate rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "ITS OKAY AI-CHAN!"He shouted smiling big.

I sweat dropped at his remark and sat down next to Sakura. "Are you sure you're okay?"Sakura asked eyes full of concern. "Okay quick question."I said facing the pinkette. "Yeah?"She asked "WHEN DID YOU GROW A HEART?"I asked at her, and I heard Sasuke laugh from his little emo corner. "Don't laugh Duckbutt, I should be asking you the same thing."I shouted and he stopped laughing. Sakura got an anime vein, and Naruto started to laugh at Sasuke.

"DINNER INARI!"Tsunami shouted up the stairs, walking into the main room with plates full of food in her arms. My eyes widened. I knew that the country of waves were a very poor country, but if the old man had to lie about the ranking... should they really have enough money for all of this? Tons of thoughts went through my mind. But everything seemed to go blank when Sasuke sat next to me. CURSE YOU TEENAGE HORMONES! I NEED TO THINK RIGHT NOW!

I cursed under my breath, and thanked Tsunami for the meal. She waved her hand in dismay and said that it was her pleasure, and that I had been asleep for a few days, that I should eat my fill... and that I didn't do. I thought I should eat as little as my stomach would allow, and just enough so that my body would function properly.

"Itadakimasu!"We all said as a little boy came down stairs... and he had a fedora... "OH MY GAWDDDD! HE HAS ON A FEDORA!"I trilled in my head. "The boy came over and sat in between his mother, and grandfather. I rembered that old man saying something about a kid, and grandkid...

We had all ate our 'fill' and again thanked Tsunami, who insisted that it was no big deal. Tazuna had assisted his daughter in taking the dishes to the kitchen, and Sakura snooped around being nosy, and of all things she had to question a picture that had a man ripped out. "Excuse me, Tazuna-san. Tsunami-san. But why is this picture missing a part?"Sakura asked and I sighed. "APPEARENTLY ITS RIPPED OUT FOR A REASON..."I shouted at the girl.

Who ignored me... Okay you DON'T ignore me...

Tazuna walked into the room and sat across from me. "That was Inari's father. The hero of the village."Tazuna said, and the little midget kid with the fedora ran off crying. "WTF is that midget's problem?"I asked in curiousity as he ran away. Tsunami walked into the room and had her arms crossed. "FATHER I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION HIM INFRONT OF INARI!"She shouted.

"Well I believe they have a right to know..."The old man replied. "Well I don't believe we do."I said getting off the ground, and pressing my arms on the table to get up, but failed... "I guess I'll have to listen..."I sighed and Tazuna started talking.

"After saving Inari from drowning, he taught the boy everything he knew about life, stressing that he must protect the things that were precious to him. He eventually married Tsunami and acted as a role model for Inari. When Gato tried to take over the Land of Waves, Kaiza tried to stop him. But Gato decided to use Kaiza to scare anyone who hoped to stand against him, and exicuted him infront of the entire village."

"That was very touching..."I lied. "Now will someone help me up?"I asked looking around. To see Sasuke getting off the ground to help me. I smirked and took his hand. "Thanks... Sasuke... my legs were starting to fall asleep."I said when Inari came down stairs, and pointed an acussing finger at me and Sasuke. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! NO ONE STANDS UP AGAINST GATO AND LIVES!"He shouted running back up the stairs. "Well there went 10 seconds of my life that I'm obviously never gonna get back.."I sighed, and made my way back towards the stairs.

"I'll go with you!"Sasuke spoke running up next to me. I raised my eyebrow at his sudden change in character, but ignored and and began walking up the stairs...with him beside me. I could tell that Sakura was jealous, because I got an insane... killing instict from behind me. Heh I highly doubt she'll do any thing.

"So where's your room?"I asked Sasuke, and he pointed to the one directly next to mine. (okay this will offically be a Sasuke love story starting... NOW :D)

"Ai..."Sasuke said "Hmmm?"I asked turning to face him. "I... love you."He said. "Okay thats extreamly out of character!"I nearly exclaimed... but kept that thought inside my head. I leaned against a wall to think, and he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened at first, then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. "I guess I can honestly say... that I love you too."I said.

Heh heh? Wat do ya think? a Sasuke love story! Sounds amazing right?

heh i see these things on almost every fanfiction I read so yeah im gonna start puting these notes on mine from now one... if I remeber

BYE BYE


	7. Chakra control

"Today you guys will be doing chakra controll training."Kakashi said from the table. My eyes twitched and I practicly had a mini spaz attack, in the kitchen. If there was one thing that I was bad at, It was chakra control. Just the thought of having to go through that kinda training pissed me off.

"Okay. Kakashi... I dyed your hair pink, you have no more perv books... There ain't much left that I can do to you... without physically harming you.. NOW WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH CHAKRA TRAINING?"I asked obviously pissed off. "Out of all of you four... Yours is the worst. You use way to much chakra when you use a jutsu."Kakashi said bluntly. I pursed my lips, and Tsunami placed food infront of us.

"Kakashi, I know I've threatened to do this many times... but one of these days I really will rip your ballz of and feed them to Kiba's dog."I said picking up my chopsticks. Kakashi sweatdropped at my comment, and I think he backed up a few centimeters. "You're so mean..."I heard Sasuke mutter from beside me, and I just smirked.

Kakashi stood at the top of a tree. He showed us how to do it, and Sakura lectured us on what chakra was. I wanted to stab my ears out... I already knew what it was and how to use it... Just not well.

Kakashi threw four kunai's in our direction. One infront of each of us. "Pick a tree."Kakashi said, and I was pretty sure he was smirking... but yeah... that mask..., AND I REALLY WAS RESISTING THE SUDDEN URGE TO THROW THE KUNAI AT HIS THROAT! "Ai, what are you waiting for?"My sensei asked.

I turned to see Sakura walking up the tree all... I'm not even going to go there... I'll be nice and not make fun of her. I let out a deep sigh and faced a tree... Of course out of all the trees in the forest, I'm stuck with the biggest... and tallest one... "Is this what I get for threatning people so much?" I asked, frowning at the thought.

I'll just see how Sasuke and Naruto are doing. I turned to face the two male shinobi, and saw that they each were failing... epicly. Sasuke was obviously making more progress than Naruto, and Naruto being the idiot he was... took this as a challange. "Okay... so it's my turn now.."I said focusing a small amount of chakra in my feet...

Really unlike the other three I was smart... ish. I had a plan on how to approch this.. GUESS AND CHECK! Start off with a small amount of chakra, and work my way up until I find the perfect amount; I started off towards the tree, and I got like a foot off the ground marked my spot, and flipped back. Landing on my feet.

I concentraited just a little more chakra in my feet this time, and they began to get a little bluish tint to them. "Okay, again!"I said running towards the tree... falling again. My eye twitched and guess who decided to make a smartass remark? Kakashi.

"Looks like the Uchiha clan isn't so great after all, and I think Sakura is the closest to being the next hokage. Ai, some S ranked criminal you are... you're getting beat by a tree."Kakashi taunted. "Okay, one more remark, and this kunai will land in your throat!"I snarled, holding the kunai in position.

I turned my attention back to the tree, and charged towards it. I got farther up the tree... I marked my spot before I fell... again. I was obviously pissed off now , and now giving off a aura that could kill. My eye twitched, and I walked over to the tree. I concentraited chakra in my fist and punched through the tree.

"THERE YOU OLD PERVERT! I CAN'T TRAIN ANYMORE!"I shouted using what I had just done, as an excuse. "We're in a forest, chose another tree."Kakashi said eye narrowing.

I stuck my tongue out, at the man, and walked over to a different tree... "YOU KNOW WHAT HELL WITH THISS!"I shouted sitting on the ground and crossing my arms. "You won't beable to protect Tazuna..."Kakashi said.

"He's an old man... He'll die soon anyways."

"You'll have to stay with Tsunami..."

"She's a nice woman."

"Inari, will be ther too.."

"So... I'll sleep all day."

"You won't get paid, unless you fully carry out the mission."

"Face it.. you need me."

"Not until you can climb a tree with out your hands."

My eye twitched... Kakashi clearly won the argument.. and he was gonna leave me... sasuke, and naruto... DAMN THAT BASTARD!

"FINE! WATCH ILL MAKE IT TO THE TOP OF THAT TREE!"I shouted pointing to the tallest tree. "Talk to me, when you do something useful."The sensei said walking out of view. That really made me blow my top. He pretty much just called me Sakura... The nerve that douche has..." FORGET IT... "I said trying to clear my mind, and figure out how much chakra to put into my feet.

Okay big ass tree, and little bit of chakra don't mix..." I should try alot more chakra..."I thought, and that I did. My feet glowed a light blue. I clenched the kunai in my hand, and ran towards the tree. "OHHHH WHAT NOWWW BITCH? IM STICKING!"I exclaimed, and began to slowly walk up the tree. I passed Sasuke who was only moments ago, ahead of me. Now I was ahead of him.

I walked over onto a branch, and leanded against the tree trunk. I made a mark on the tree with the kunai, and sat on the branch, my legs dangling over the edge. "Ehhh, I should continue now..."I said standing up...and falling off the branch. I grabbed ahold of it and attempted to flip my self back onto the branch... but well my arm... it still... well hurt alot and... I failed...

"FUCK MY LIFE!"I growled... and started to fall...

SASUKE'S POV

I turned my head to check, and see how Ai was doing, and she was falling. My eyes widened and I bolted over to her, jumping over multiple branches, I was able to catch her. "Hey... Sasuke.."She said rubbing the back of her neck. I sighed and shook my head. "You have to be more careful..."I scolded

"Yeah... Yeah.. mom."She replied pursing her lips.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Nothing..."

*glares*

"Hn."

"Oink"

After Ai made an animal sound, I sweat dropped. "I thought we were making inuman noises... and a pig is not a human."She said "Whatever..."I replied, and she crossed her arms against her chest. "Okay... that little incident never happened..."Ai said turning away from me.

"I'll back you up, and said that you made it to the top."I sighed, watching her turn towards me and smile triumphantly. "OH WINNN KAKASHI! WHOOSSSS A WINNER? THATS RIGHT GET SOME!"She exclaimed fist pumping the air.

Ohhh two chapters in a fewww hours? whats this! XD

yes this one is crappy, only cuz im sugar high, and my adhd meds have worn off.

Ummmmmm~ stay in school... yesh now a days you cant get a job with out an education

eat leeks! why cuz miku eats leeks, and miku is famous ;)

study... why put this idk...

YOU COULDA HAD A V8 xD... speaking of V8 that makes me think of the vocaloid song popipo.. about vegetable juice xD


	8. Voices, and near death

I leaned against the tree's trunk, and watched everyone leave. "Oh my god? What the hell is this feeling?"I growled. "It's called guilt."A random voice replied. "Okay... this is messed up."I said sinking to the ground. "Whats messed up Ai?"The voice asked. "Okay what the fuck... Two weeks with team seven and i'm already losing it..."I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You're just shook up from having Sasuke save you..."I told myself. "Nope! I'm real Ai; you should feel special. Only very few members of the Torayama clan, are blessed with this ability you have."The voice stated. "okay! one: I'm just tireid and am imagining this. Two: The only thing that my clan has is thats special is the kekkei genkai. The Akumome!"I growled.

"oh, I guess that you didn't know that people who have the akumome kekkei genaki, also have the ablilty to connect with..."The voice started but I cut it off. "BULLSHIT! This is not some science fiction manga! And I SURE AS HELL DON'T HAVE SOME 'Special power' DAMMIT!"I shouted.

"As I was saying Ai., is that you can connect with ghosts..."It stated "Okay... So what you're saying now is that you're a freaking ghost?"I asked "Correct!"It appluaded. "But none of this adds up! How the hell do you know who I am then?"I questioned. "I am your father..."It said.

"Okay.. Is this some joke? We're not in some parody of Starwars!"I barked. I mean this random voice was seriously trying to piss me off... "Do you want proff?"It asked "NO! YOU'RE A FREAKING GHOST! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY YOU'RE NOT REAL!"I snapped "Until you're willing to accept this I will show up, when you least expect it.."The voice warned fading out.

"Okay... Having a mental discussion/arugument with yourself can never be a good sign..."I groaned getting off the ground

"Did you make it to the top?"Kakashi questioned. "Yes, I did."I replied. "No, you didn't"The voice interuppted. WHAT THE FREAK! IT JUST WENT AWAY, this is jank... and I can't reply to it when Kakashi adn the others are around...

"Good, then we will all be accompanying Tazuna-san tommarrow."Kakashi said, and I nodded making my way towards the stairs. "Why did you lie?"The voice asked "You said you were a 'ghost' and that you were here but my so-called 'powers' have just awoken... Since you were here why don't you tell me?"I said awnsering it's question with a question.

"Fine, I lied... and you can't see or talk to ghosts... I'm just apart of you. Your other half."It said. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "So you're my other half? What the fuck are you talking about?"I asked "Glad you asked! I'm the part of you where your animal insticts thrive. In other words I'm litterally the beast within you."It explained

I raised my eyebrows as I made it to the top of the steps, "So your pretty much saying that your the spirit of an animal... and you were sealed inside me or something?"I asked "Yep! It was that fall that awakened your cat-like abilities. But until you can somehow learn to control them. They mostlikely will only appear when you're under great emotional distress, or when your life is in danger."The voice said fading out again.

"OKay... this is seriously messed up..."I groaned walking into my room.

I sat up in my bed, no random voice... thats a good sign.. I guess. "Ai! Its time to go!"Kakashi called out, and I rolled my eyes... What the freak... I'm tired... I mean you'd be tired too if you had an argument with a 'spirit' all day...

I sighed, Why do I have such a bad feeling about today?

My eyes widened at the sight before us, workers lying everywehre , and mist began to surround us We ... or I should say Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.. Surrounded the oldman. I pulled out a kunai and smirked. This is gonna be fun... "You know what Mr. Pluffy-Pajama-Pants?.. Only cowards hide under cover."I taunted.

and then I heard Zabuza laugh. "Remeber I should be the one laughing..."I said as the mist started to disperse... and we were surrounded by clones. I was about to take action when Sasuke destoryed them. "Looks like you've got a rival Haku."Zabuza said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.. WHO THE HELL IS HAKU?"I asked "Wait? OHEMMGEEZZ DOSE THAT MEAN YOU HEAR VOICES TOO? AND YOU HAVE LIKE ANOTHER PERSON INSIDE OF YOU?"

Everyone sweatdropped at my comment... "Ai! This is not the time to be joking around!"Sakura growled... "Indeed Zabuza."A.. guys? voice replied, and the ANBU from earlier walked out from behind Zabuza.

"Oh.. Thats Haku..."I said... rubbing the back of my neck. Wait... he's that person that stopped me from killing Zabuza... "Kakashi... His ass is mine..."I growled. "Haku, you better not lose to that brat!"Zabuza ordered, and I ran towards Haku.. Well more like jogged.. at a medium pace.. but since I'm you know a ninja... it looked like I ran. ((A/N :P its me whaddya expect? lol))

"I will do my best Zabuza..."Haku said taking senbon out. "Two can play at that game."I said pulling out the same needles and throwing them at Haku, who dodged them all. Then of course.. the show-off Uchiha shows up... We may be pretty much going out and all... but when I'm in battle.. well I'm a crazy ass bitch. To put it in simplest terms.

"Sasuke! I DON'T NEED YOUR GOD DAMN HELP!"I snarled throwing a punch towards Haku, who blocked it with one of his own. "Looks like you're evenly matched."He smirked, as Haku went for another punch but I stopped it with my right hand, and he laughed... I raised an eyebrow, and the dumbass Uchiha just stood there like an idiot...

Haku then started doing hand signs with one hand...since you know my right hand was kinda full at the moment. and next thing I knew Sasuke and I were surrounded by a dome of ice mirrors... Okay what the fuck... and there was like 50 Hakus. They each pulled out senbon needles and threw them in unison. "What the hell?"I exclaimed as Sasuke and I were pelted with the needles.

Is that all the guy can do? Sure his stradegy is good and all but .. I kinda expected more from the kid who travels with Zabuza if you know what I'm sayin'.

"Uzumaki Naruto is HERE!"I heard the oh-too-familar voice of a certain annoying blond call out, and you know what that blond dose? He comes in the dome of mirrors... IDIOT! "Hey! Hey! Hey! Ai-chan.. I came here to sve ya!"He whispered, and I resisted every urge to beat the shit outta him then and there.

Now imma have to protect him AND Sasuke. Thats gonna take twice as much effort.. Now cue Haku with the needles, and just like that here they came, and he laughed. Who you may ask? Well Naruto of course. Him being the idiot he is. He made somewhere around 100 shadow clones. Haku wouldn't have laughed earlier if he knew that we could break outta this place.

My eye twitched at Naruto's stupidity, and Haku of course threw more needles. The clones Naruto created were destroyed one by one. and to make matters worse Sasuke just stood there. I swear the damn Uchiha WANTS to get him self killed. "God dammit!"I growled as I tackled the Uchiha to the ground saving his sorry ass. "I don't want to have to worry about you too! Yeah you and I both know that someones gonna have to save the blonds ass... But at least have enough sense to dodge next time!"I said taking the needles that were ment to kill Sasuke all down my back

"Idiots..."I muttered under my breath as I got off of the Raven haired boy. I looked over to where Naruto was last, and I saw him making the hand sign for yet another round of shadow clones.

"NARUTO IF IT DIDNT'T WORK THE FIRST DAMN TIME WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT IT'LL WORK THE SECOND?"I shouted causing him to flinch.

"Now, Sasuke try your fireball jutsu... After all Fire melts ice."I ordered. "It won't workkkk~"Haku warned in a sing-song tone.((A/N OOC I know... but stilll I can just imagine him saying it like that... but noooo~ he's too up tight xP)) And again... Haku threw another round of needles. Naruto being the idiot he is... made like 5 times as many clones as he began with.. Now therewas like 200 clones... And now hes gonna pass out... .

Nooooo hes apparently too badass to listen to Ai. Noo... Ai dosen't know what shes talking about. Instead of listing to her... why not make 5 times as many clones as before. I swear if he makes it out alive I'm gonna kill him. I shook the thoughts out of my head and rushed towards the boy, shielding his body from most of the needles.

"I swear Naruto, you better not passout!"I said, but it was too late the blond collasped to the ground. "FUCK!"I snarled, and activated my kekkei genkai. I looked over to Sasuke,and saw that he pretty much dodged all of the needles but a few... a couple scratches... needles sticking out of his skin from odd angles a little blood here and there.. and red eyes... OHH WAIT... HA HA HA HAKU'S ASS IS DEAD... "HA HA HA BROOO, LOOKS LIKE YOUR GOOD AS DEAD."I taunted.

"You both have kekkei genkais"Haku stated. "Congrats! you wanna cookie?"I said sarcastically, and I guess my two outburts pissed Haku off cause he threw needles at us to kill, I mean we're talking about neck and upper chest..((a/n dont think perverted peoples, get yo mind outta da gutter :p))

"Sasuke get down YOU IDIOT!"I shouted yet again taking the boy to the ground, and taking all damage...yeah my back hurts like hell now. "HAKU! KILL THEM ALREADY!"I heard a pissed off Zabuza yell. "Yes, Zabuza."Haku replied...and here they come again... "I'm not gonna let them die...~ "I said noticing that all the needles where aimed for Naruto, whose body was still limp and unmoving.

Haku threw the needles.. You know this guy is getting pretty predictable. Say a few words, throw needles, switch mirror... I threw shuriken towards the needles cancelling them out before they could hit their target. I rushed towards the boy who was now waking up. and what dose Haku do now? Throws needles towards Naruto...What an ass... all the guys who I think are jackasses.. you have now been demoted... Haku is now holding position as Jackass #1.

I took the needles head on, as I stood before the guy, and when I say head on.. I mean it literally. Needles pierced my neck down. I'm pretty sure he almost hit my windpipe... and its definatly damaged... Bastard. I turned around to face the boy. "Naruto, you're such an idiot."I said as a trickle of what I believed to be blood ran down the side of my mouth, and I then fell to my knees.

Sasuke's pov

I watched in horror as Ai collapsed to the ground. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO PROTECT ME!"Naruto shouted. Ai proped her self up a bit on her hands."So? You gotta problem with it blondie?"She asked flashing him a weak grin I frowned as she tried to get up. She looked towards me her pupils were slanted, and she had claws... She smirked. I returned a weak smile, and did my jutsu. With my sharingan, Haku's movements were slowed down. My attack hit him head on, and burned his clothes

Ai lunged towards the shocked shinobi and was able to scratch his arm. "This time you'll go down and stay."Haku said throwing needles directly at Ai's chest. "Noo!"I thought as I ran over to her now limp form. "Hey duckbutt you better not die now, you got it?"She told me, and I nodded. She pulled my head towards hers, and for a split second our lips connected. She pulled away, gave me one last smile before... she stopped breathing.

My eyes widened She's dead..."Sasuke! Is she?"Naruto asked, "Gone?"I responded finishing the sentence that he couldn't, and I nodded. I looked towards Naruto, and his eyes seemed to fill with rage. They turned a crimson color, with slit pupils. Nails grew long and sharp, K9's grew into fangs, and he had a red chakra cloak surrounding him. He let out a roar?

And charged at Haku enraged at what he had done. "I take it that its youre first time witnissing the death of a loved one first hand?"He asked and Naruto lunged at one of the mirrors "YOU BASTARD!"He yelled. Shattering the mirror with great force. Haku's jutsu was broken. I watched as Naruto tackled and tore the mask off his face. He was about to kill Haku, when he stopped When he saw who it was...

Kakashi's pov.

I had Zabuza pinned down by my ninja hounds, and I was ready to end this with the chidori. I made the hand signs and the ball of energy formed in my hand. I pulled my arm back in postition to punch Zabuza to kill him, and when I threw my arm forward instead of colliding with the swordsman. I instead hit and killed Haku.

Blood splattered across my arm and face. His body fell limp. "That'a boy Haku."Zabuza praised as he smirked, comming towards me with a kunai. I pulled my arm out of the boys chest and laid him on the ground. Zabuza was about to stab me when a short man in a suit showed up. "Your mission is over Zabuza."He said just as I stabbed a kunai in each of the swordsman's arms.

"Oh by the way, you're not getting paid..."He laughed. "Kakashi, I'm sorry but out battle will end here, and let me borrow a kunai."He said, and I nodded tossing the kunai that I held in my hand. He caught it in his mouth, and ran off towards the short man.. and a group of wannabe tough guys.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke, and Naruto surrounding a body. I turned the other way to confirm who it was. I saw Sakura and Tazuna, over there so that means it was Ai.

I started to walk towards my two male students, and I saw Naruto practically strangleing Ai. "Naruto... get the heck off of me..."Her weak voice demanded. "You're aliveeee!"Naruto shouted. She gave the boys a weak grin, adn slowley sat. "Well don't I look rough."She groaned staring at her arms. "Well you've looked better."Sasuke joked "I guess you're right..."Ai replied. sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

I gave eye my closed eye smile,and turned over where Zabuza was. "Oh the old man is about to be thrown off a cliff..."I said nonchalantly, and Ai started laughing. " Seeing an old man get thrown off a cliff is an everyday thing for you huh?"She asked me as I turned back and saw Zabuza collapse. "Hey, Kakashi..."He called out,and I lazily walked over towards him.

"Could I see his face one last time?"He asked and I nodded, walking over to Haku and carried him over towards Zabuza. "AWWW LOOK WHO FINALLY DECIDED TO GROW A HEARTT...~~~!"Ai cooed, and I shot her a glare... Zabuza said some words to Haku.. and then he well.. you know.. he died.

Ai's pov

After my near death experiance Sasuke and I have gotten closer. We hold hands now... Yeah I know what you're thinking.. Ohh thats nothing... well think about it..Its us we're talking about.. So its a HUGEEEE DEAL. Anywaysssss~Sakura would shoot me glares, and I would flip her off.

Tsunami and I got pretty close,But once Tazuna finsished the bridge it was time for us to leave. I turned around and waved a good bye to Tsunami and with that we left.

"Wait the bridge needs a name, one after a great person whose changed many lives..."Tazuna said "We should call it..."

"THE IRUKA BRIDGEE!"I screamed at the top of my lungs in the most sarcastic way possible... and you know what happens next? "Yes, The Iruka bridge, thats a nice name I like that..."Tazuna replied. WHAT THE FUCK HE AGREED...

Well this was a late update... sorryyyyy :( and You know just for the record.. I was gonna update earlier today but I got my miku cosplay wig.. and one of the pony tails was seriously tangled.. and it took me 8 hours to untangle it . grrr curse you wigsss and your urge to always tangle! lol anywaysssss

(o^_^o) 3


	9. Into the chuunin exams

** A/N: Please excuse my absences, and how awful this chapter is. It's been too long since I have updated, and now this year not only am I a high school student, I am doing college work as well... and I don't get home until 6:00 pm Eastern Standard time, and well yeah. I've been busy, please look forward to better, and longer updates)**

Ai's pov

I was walking around the village, you know trying to waste some time and all. But nooooooooo! Ai can't go off and do anything, with out an ANBU stalking her! So this is how my day went~~~~~

So I was about to go chill at the dango shop. Yes, the dango shop. Why? Cause their dango is flippin' amazing! Now anyways back to the point. So right when I was about to go in, and I mean we're talking a few steps and I'll be in the shop.

A FREAKING ANBU STALKER dropped down in front of me... -.-" I was pissed.

"So what the hell did I do now?"I asked crossing my arms, and I got no reply. THAT BASTARD!

"HEY! YOU KNOW THAT IT'S RUDE TO IGNORE A QUESTION RIGHT?"I said and he put a hand over my mouth... Yeah, You don't do that. I don't care what your reasons are. YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY MOUTH. And I was about to chomp down... But he did that teleportation jutsu thingy...

"Ahhh, hello Ai-chan."said the Hokage.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!"I shouted "Why the hell did you bring me here?"I asked pointing toward the ANBU who was cowering in the corner.

Then I heard coughs behind me.

So I turned around and saw like half the ninja's in the village. Anko, Ibiki, Hayate, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma... Gai... Iruka... Shit... I know I must've done something now... "Now, Ai. You were summoned along with the other elite ninjas of our village for a reason."The old man started.

"As most of you here know, Konoha will be hosting the Chuunin exams. Gennin from Sand, Sound, Rain and Grass will be coming here with in the next few weeks. I'm not worried and I'm sure everything will be fine. But... there are a few concerns that I have."He said

And then everyone looked at me.

"Ai, since there will be foreign ninjas here. There is the chance that you will be ambushed or attacked."The hokage explained and I sweat dropped. "Okay, so you're saying that I'm going to have to watch my back over little gennin?"I asked a feeling a bit insulted.

The hokage's eyes narrowed and he became serious. "No Ai, Each team of Gennin have a jounin as their supervisor, and some of those gennin are not to be underestimated. Now Ai, you are NOT to harm them in anyway. Regardless of if they attack you. Do you understand?"He asked and I nodded.

"Good, Now jounin you are dismissed. Anko, Ibiki, Iruka, Hayate stay."He said

and all the other ninja's poofed away.

"Now since Ai is apart of team 7, she would have been expected to attend the chunnin exams. But she is beyond the level of any gennin. She is of ANBU level. Since she can not take part in the exam, She will assist each of you with conducting the exam."The hokage explained.

"Ibiki, Ai will be one of the spotters to catch the cheaters. Anko, Ai will be one of the scouters to help insure that there are no outside ninja's in the exam arena. And Hayate, Ai will help in judging the candidates. Now, there is one last thing. Ai, You are to make sure that none of the gennin from Sand cause any trouble until the exams."He said.

"All but Iruka are dismissed."He ended... and We all poofed away...

**Three hours later...**

So I was walking along the roads of Konoha, you know trying to get in some last moments of peace before the chunnin exams, and ya know what happens?

That brat Konohamaru squeals... No not shout. Squeals... Like a little girl...

Then, you know what else? There goes Naruto's voice, and just my luck. He was about 12 yards away, and happened to see me. "HEY, HEY, HEY AI-CHAN! COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME OUT!"He shouted waving his arms at me.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk the other way, but I noticed that Konohamaru had been an idiot and screwed around with some ninja... and not just any ninja...( == lol I don't know why... but that sounds cliche xD) Some bad ass shinobi from Sand.

"Well, that was easy."I said changing my direction and walking towards the little group.

A blond spotted me, and poked the guy that was harassing Konohamaru. "Ey, Kankuro little girl thinks she's tough." She said.

That pissed me off. "Bitch please, I could probably kick your ass to the country of lightning and back."I said cracking my knuckles.

"Oh, You're the one that was supposed to take us to our apartment."Kankuro said dropping Konohamaru to the ground.

"Ya, I was supposed to not harm you, but to put it simply... you've pissed me off, and you can't touch me."I said... yeah I sounded REALLY arrogant, but hey what's a chick to do?

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? And whys that?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

I smirked, "Well there's a list: For one, I'm beyond your ranking, Two I am a proctor for the Chuunin exams, Three I don't do physical contact with scum from the sand."I said counting off on my fingers. "What're ya talking about bitch!"Kankuro growled "Well the Kazekage and I go back... "I started

"How do you know him?"A red-head asked coming out from behind the blond.

"Eh... MMMMM It was a few years back, and I went with Saso-tan, and Dei-Dei-tan to sand village... I can't exactly remember what we did there, but I know that we were going to assassinate the Kazekage... but... some dude got in our way."I explained with a shrug.

"You, but the last time someone had attempted assassination on Kazekage was when Gaara was only about 11 years old... That means you're..."Kankuro said

"Yep, and here I thought kitty-cats were supposed to be clever. It took you long enough... than again.. I am a hypocrite."I started...

"You know what? Fuck this shit you guys are coming with me."I said grabbing Kankuro's hand and dragging him towards the apartments.

"I can walk."He said.

"I know; Blondie, Eyeliner! Haul some ass!"I shouted to the two siblings who stood in their places unmoving.

Then, out of no where came sand, I frowned at the red-head. "You're that dude... that the akatsuki was after..."I said quietly.

"Oh well, c'mon. Put your sand back in it's what ever... cause I'm gonna get chewed out if we don't hurry."I said

"Well, here you are."I said kicking the door to the sand siblings apartment open.

"Yep, Tomorrow is the exams... they will be over near the Hokage's building.. and well don't be late."I explained leaving.

**(A/N: We will get into the chunnin exams, next chapter... but this was up so you guys don't think I've completely quit wattpad, and this story... also sorry if any ones OOC, and if it strays too far off from Naruto this chapter, since I haven't watched or read the manga for awhile...**

**And yeah, but no worries, Chapter****_ WILL_**** be better and ****_LONGER_**

**_Anddd, I couldn't fit any fluff in here as I promised, but after 3rd Round preliminaries there will be some! BELIEVE IT!_**


	10. He went to Jarod! T-T

**(since I'm a lazy ass and have done nothing, but sleep and draw... Since after my exams for college.. ((im still a highschool student, but Im taking a college class)) I'm going to make this chapter into two parts :p I'm such a lazy ass I know, you guys can hound me about it later) ** ALSO THE NAME JAROD WAS SPELT THAT WAY ON THE GENERATOR, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND AS YOU READ****

Narrorating :) xD  
It was yet another day in Konoha. Shinobi's were arriving in and others out.  
Ai was one of the many ninjas walking along the streets, but she unlike the others actually had a important job to do. Go to the exam hall.

Third person's pov

Ai was walking towards the exam building and all. Minding her own business like always... when a gust of wind came across her, and her ANBU stalker appeared before her.

"Ai"He said in monotone. "Stalker-san."The girl bluntly replied. "Wait, You know Stalker-san doesn't suit you. Maybe I should call you, Jarod!" Ai exclaimed after a few moments of thinking. (Name courtesy of random name generator :P)

"Jarod?"The ANBU asked tilting his head to the side slightly, at the S-rank kunoichi's random outburst. "Yep, so what'cha need Jarod?"She asked placing a hand on her left hip and shifting her weight to the side.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence."Jarod stated, and Ai's smile faded. "No,"She said turning away from the masked- nin. "Ai, this is of utmost importance."Jarod tried to reason placing a hand on the girls shoulder, to prevent her from running away.

"Jarod, let me put it this way," Ai started, and the ANBU withdrew his "I don't give a damn."She said showing off a smile similar to one that Kakashi would give, before breaking off into a sprint.  
Jarod, was not surprised. Being a trained ANBU, he easily intercepted Ai and acted as a wall between her and freedom.

The girl on the other hand, may have been at the same rank as the ninja before her, but she was not expecting such fast acting and just gave in to the man. "Whatever, I give up... Just wait... I'll get you back."Ai said with a malicious glint in her eyes.

Jarod flinched a bit under the girls hard glare, but dismissed it and slung her over his shoulder as a precaution. Knowing that she would try and run the next chance she got.

**In the hokage's office.  
**  
"Ahh, Ai-chan. How nice of you to join us."The hokage greeted, as Jarod and I poofed into the center of the room. "Old man, how nice to see that you are still breathing." I said sarcastically receiving a glare from Jarod.

"Now that we are all here I have some important news for each of you."The old man started. Which caused me to raise an eyebrow... "We..?" I questioned, then there were some coughs from behind me.

Biting my bottom lip, I turned around to see: Ibiki, Iruka, and Kakashi... with purple hair? Wow, you would think after me filling half of his shampoo bottles with pink hair dye... he'd throw the rest away... Some people never learn.

"Kakashi-sensei, You sir are an idiot."I bluntly stated before turning my attention back to the hokage.

"Now, as I was saying. I have received word from the remainder of the villages competing, that their shinobi will not be able to arrive for at least a few more weeks. Meaning that the exam which was originally supposed to begin today, will be postponed until further notice. Also Kakashi, Ai will be unable to partake in any upcoming missions that I may assign your team."He said turning towards the copy-cat ninja.

"As much as I love the idea of leaving her behind, I have to ask why."Kakashi asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Because, she is assigned the task of watching over the gennin team from Sand."The hokage explained "Which means that until the exams, she will be monitoring the three gennin and their jounin sensei." He finished, pulling out a pipe and taking a long intake.

"Like father like son..."I said, "Do you understand Ai?"The hokage asked causing me to snap my attention back towards him. "Uhhh...?" I mumbled completely lost.

Kakashi facepalmed at my actions and the Hokage just sighed. "You are to go to the apartment complex, and monitor the shinobi from Sand." He explained obviously shortening the explanation.

"Ai, you are now dismissed." The Hokage said, and I saluted before poofing away.

"Now, what to do, what to do..."I said walking along random streets. "Hmmmmm, should I go to the peoples house... or should I ignore orders... Meh, It's not worth the trouble later..." I decided.

It was then, that I began the long trek towards the apartment complex. Well, to tell the truth it is not really a long walk, but let's all face it. I'm a genuinely lazy person. Or I am, when I'm able to be.

**So, here after about 20 minutes or so, my walk comes to an end. I am now, around the general area in which the apartments are located.**

God, why me... I'm going to dieeeeeeeeeeee...

"EXERCISE! WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEELLLLLL?" I shouted dramatically...

Okay, random confession. I haven't done any training or physical exercise since the Land of Waves... I know, I know I'm a complete failure as a ninja, but hey? Laziness is what makes the world go 'round...yeah not really, but shhhh!  
Looking around, I ended up finally finding the sibiling's apartment.

I mean damn, either I am directionally challenged or they really didn't want me to find this place. You know what? Forget I said anything...

I began to walk towards the building, slowly because I knew that they could sense me... Heh that's right bitches I'm a heartless chick. Looking up at the window as I walked forward, I noticed red hair.

Yep, I'm in the right place.

A few moments later the front door swung open revealing a blond. "Eh, Iook at what the weasel dragged in." I said walking towards the girl. "Weasel...? "Temari asked unsure of what I was talking about.

I mean seriously? These people are awful! No one ever gets my jokes or insults anymore.

"What ever, make me food I'm hungry."I said walking into the apartment and plopping down onto the couch.

"Who the hell are you to be bossing me around bitch?!"Temari asked a tick mark appearing on her forehead. "I'm your guide, now make me food... take your ass in the kitchen and do what it is chicks are supposed to do."I said causing Temari to sweatdrop.

"The hell? You're a girl too you know!"She snapped, and then she surprisingly did as I said.

"Sweet! I've got chick making me food... this is why guys are such lazy asses, maybe I could go lesbian for awhile."I said causing Kankuro to look at me from a table.

My eyes lit up. "What'cha doin'?!"I asked running over to him. "I'm fixing my puppets."He replied smoothly as if trying to "wow" me.

I then proceeded to sweat drop. "So let me get this straight sir, You... are like 16 or something... and a dude... and you play with dolls?"I asked suppressing my laughter. "THEY'RE NOT FUCKING DOLLS!"Kankuro snapped, ooooo must've hit a soft spot there.

A thought then came across me, and a smirk surfaced onto my face. "Kankuro, I as your guide must speak with you in the living area... This is an invitation not to be denied."I said in a professional tone of voice.

"What the hell...?"He asked becoming confused.

I ran back to the seat that I was at on the couch, and waited. "Take a seat Kankuro..."I ordered, causing him to sweat drop.

Am I really that bad? Do I shock these people that much?

"Now Kankuro, I know you are not going to want to talk about it, but for your mental health we need to talk about this okay?"I said

Kankuro raised an eyebrow and somewhat reluctantly nodded. I grinned. "Good, now for starters why don't you tell me about why you wear makeup?"I asked.

"It's not makeup!"He shouted defensively. "Now Kankuro, the first stage to getting rid of a problem is admitting that you have one." I countered shooting the sand ninja an expecting look.

"Dose it make you feel better about yourself Kankuro?"I asked, once again making an attempt to suppress my laughter.

The ninja's head then darted straight down and said "Yes."

I fell straight of the couch and onto the floor laughing, and brought the phrase "rotflmao" to truth. "NOW ARE YOU FUCKING SATISFIED BITCH?! ITS NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS WHY I WEAR IT ON MY FACE AND YOU NEED TO MIND YA OWN!"He shouted, causing my laughter to die down slightly.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"Temari shouted, running into the living room. "Why the hell am I cooking for your lazy ass?"She asked glaring at me. "Because I asked you too, and you so nicely did so."I responded relieving a glare, in which I returned.

"Ah, well this is boring...and I'm not hungry anymore... RACCOON! GET YOUR RED-HEADED SELF IN HERE!"I shouted from my spot on the floor. While the two siblings watched the door in horror. I raised an eyebrow as the red-head in question walked into the living room. "Sup bro? Now, Let's get outta here... I haven't been here for ten minutes, yet I'm bored outta my damn mind."I said with a sigh.

"I think we're the one's doing the babysitting..."Temari muttered, while looking down at me. I responded by sticking my tounge out at her.

I hopped off the ground and turned myself towards the door.

"ALAS! WE SHALL GO AND CONQUER KONOHA! THEY HAVE YET TO SEE HELL! NOW I HAVE ACCOMPLICES!"I shouted with an evil smirk on my face.

Causing the sandsiblings to sweat drop yet again, as I walked out the door.

"Get ready Konoha, cause now that my day has been taken from me... I shall wreak havoc along with these shinobi! THATS RIGHT BITCHES! THOU ALL SHALL BE MY SLAVESS!"I shouted running out into the streets.

"Is she a crazy?"Kankuro asked with a raised eyebrpw. "Not sure, but she must be pretty strong to have been set in charge of foregin shinobi."Temari replied recieving a nod from Kankuro.

"We better keep an eye on her."Kankuro said, Temari nodded and replied with a single word. "Agreed."

Thus, marked the beginning of a great adventure...~~~~ (Note my sarcasm.)

Yepp, and await part two :p Soon enough, I have until Sunday, which is when I must give up my computer. Yep, I've got the computer to myself... something that hasnt happened for a good long while, anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed this shitty chapter.


End file.
